halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Spartan Team: Solitary
Who are they Spartan Team Solitary is a team classified as MIA they were in action between the creation of spartan III's and two years before Requiem (spelling I know, and I do t know years that we'll.)Solitary is a spartan III special operations team. ' SolitaryTeam Members' The members of Solitary have nick names of points on a compass "North, South, East and West" Commander North Service tag: Jennifer- A003 Name: Classified Status: MIA Skills: Strong leader, stealth, Marksmanship and espionage. Notes: North is a strong commander, she proved this in training leading her old team to victory and on their first combat against rebels which led too the destruction of the base and the capture of the rebel leader. After two years of good missions and success tragedy struck when a Covenant armoured convoy was tasked with the annihilation of her team they ambushed the team on a open area the team was badly injured then finished off but 'North' survived. She then was tasked with the recruitment of NSEW. Weapons: Sniper rifle, DMR and varies to Assault Rifle Armour: (Reach armour) Commander Helmet, Tactical/patrol, para knee guards, tactical hard pouch and tac pad. Captain 'South' Service tag: George-A150 Name: Classified Status: MIA Skills: Strong leader, Tactical, Stealth, Medic and Assault Notes: South is the best second in command for the team, he is very versatile soldier with a highly decorated career. 'North's' comment and report. South is the best man for NSEW as he can do it all. Weapons: DMR and Assault Rifle Armour: Mark V helmet, Commander chest rig, para knee pads and GPS's Petty officer 'East' -This service record has been allowed for viewing by ONI- Name: Jack Service Tag: Jack-A290 Status: KIA (yes we all know if a spartan dies their listed MIA but this one isnt) Skills: Espionage, stealth, sabotage and heavy weapons Notes: Pre join note, East is as good as North maybe even better he is a good partner who was in another special operations team. Problem: East while fighting covenant was injured and cut off from the rest NSEW. Not much is known after that but he reappeared alongside a Covenant zealot team with covenant modifications. He met disappearing and comming back to harass the team before being killed by North and a Elite helper. Weapons: Pre betrayal. Assault Rifle and magnum after betrayal, Plasma repeater and magnum. Petty officer 'West' Service tag: Michael-B080 Name: Classified Status: MIA Skills: Demolition, sabotage, weapons, harassing, anti vehicle and driving/piloting Notes: Heavy duty big guy with a lot of ego also known as a psycho path. Weapons: Shotgun, rocket launcher or spartan laser, DMR or assault rifle. Armour: full grenadier armour. Finding the team Solitary was a elite team with many confirmed and loads more unconfirmed, Solitary some time in the 'Battle of Reach' went missing with a large amount of Marines and vehicles some where around the northern reigon. Searches after the war were unsuccessful for their bodies and the marines. Searches did however find numerous forerunner ruins and buildings, one of these buildings was open. The ruin entrance was big enough to fit a elephant in with its crane at 90 degrees facing up. Warthog and scorpion tracks were perfectly preserved in the icy,mud. The ruin stretched under ground for miles, along the way skeletons, cassings and blood was found of Covenant forces. Human blood was also around but the body was no where too be seen.Eventually the UNSC decided to put more resources forward to the ruins which had now gained interest from ONI. After weeks of finding the same objects and nearly on the verge of giving up they found something. All the scorpions neatly rowed by a large frame that could fit earrings in. On one of the old war machines was a note. "Who ever finds these vehicles, they were a great help getting here after we were pushed back from the canyons. We are going through the device which is a teleporter we've been retreating through these caverns for a while. From the covenant. Well I've got to go good luck trying to get it working. Spartan Michael-B080 :)" This note was a huge success for the search teams who were now way out of their depth in forerunner tech. ONI now took charge of the search. After many months of tinkering and bringing in the best men and women to sort out the teleporter and even a few Shangheli the teleporter was working. After the Ark and other forerunner ruins had traps and all sort of such things ONI got ODST's, Marine's and special ONI troopers to enter while they tried to make the portal bigger to allow base making materials in. ~Report from a ODST~ "It was like a paradise, I was thinking it was gonna be another dull forerunner ruin but no. We came out of the teleporter guns readied and we were on a island a massive stone one in the sea to our right was a hanger type thing to our left was a smaller island with a mountain, beyond that was a cliff maybe a canyon? I don't know but it had a tunnel carved in the rock to get to it." The teleporter seemed two way so a ODST going back told the ONI officials what they had found. The teleporter was successfully made bigger to allow elephants, scorpions if needed and flying vehicles but most of all the materials to build a base. The island on the centre already had buildings from past in inhabitants. UNSC logos and symbols plastered the buildings and sand bags here another note lay. "We are the 14th marine division 6th Company we have come through a teleporter with spartan team solitude. The commander of them made us start making fortifications, bunkers, barracks building, garage and armoury we fortified the island on the east side, the west side had natural cover and a much harder road to go across a sand under water road it's was poor job that sand road so we mined it. After a few days of scouting and patrolling in the distance we saw a Corvette. No wonder we went fortified. I don't know what's gonna happen next. I hope help arrives soon" Once again the team's had progress coming across the ruined buildings with plasma holes dotted on them and the rocks, a few wrecks of warthogs and some parts of banshees and wraiths, even the mines half submerged were still activated. The bunkers had machine gun turrets in them still their cassings piled on the bunker floor or on the ground nearby this was the same story until one day the search teams found a graveyard. Rifles were shoved in the ground with a helmet on top beside a body sized pile of rocks. There were 30 of them in all, all marine their dog tags hanged from what ever, scope, HUD eye piece or even the microphone on the side of the helmet. As the bodies were dug up and put into coffins to be sent back the team's went in the tunnel to the canyon to find the other side blocked by rocks, vehicle parts and some forerunner metal. The barricade had one hole in it and it was only big enough for infantry but could fit the largest of the Covenants infantry in. Blowing the barricade open because the air vehicles were busy ferrying supplies and other resources the elephant rolled in and what they found was half a Covenant Corvette in the ground, another part in the cliff wall and the other part was missing. Investigations of the Corvette revealed that the majority of marines died on it and one spartan was severely injured as the corvette's security cameras were brought back to life though some cameras were destroyed in the attack via UNSC attack but the attack was a success despite heavy casualties. Clues were dotted around until in the ocean was another teleporter once again fortified and evidence of the UNSC. On this side of the second teleporter was an area directly identical to the last but with a large bunker of forerunner design in the canyon in ran deep into the depths of the ground in side were barracks with UNSC gear adorning the beds warthogs lined and ready to be used again an armoury, hospital and garages all the things for a base but even the inside showed signs of war, plasma and bullet holes riddled the walls dried blood every where but one thing stood out they seemed to be directed at one target. ONI officials found on computers detailed recordings from marines to sergeants to North but one stuck out. "We've been here in this bunker for weeks, these forerunner replicator things are replicating our ration packs, great. But any way last night while on guard duty I saw the two spartans the commander's I think, at first I thought nothing of it but then I saw them kiss and they were holding hands" ONI then looking at medic records found that numerous marines and the few ODST's they had reported acting differently, the medics checked them and found out that the UNSC forces had, had their very hormones changed due to the teleporter jumps, this obviously affected the Spartans. ONI shocked by this recent development searched for how long they'd been on this halo ring, as it turned out the different time and other factors made the time seem different so what felt like weeks on the ring was months else where, the exact time they'd been there was 12 years and in that time they'd with stood eight covenant attacks, two flood hordes and East, but with all attacks it came with a price. The marines went out of reach nd on the ring with 1000 men and women, in the Corvette fire fight they had lost around 350. At the end of the covenant attacks in the bunker their numbers dropped to 400. At the end of the Flood attacks 100 men. The Spartan Team had lost East to betrayal, West (his death was sketchy) had died due to a martyrdom explosion with fusion coils, two warthogs and a wealth, South had a bionic eye due to the Corvette and was knocked into a coma by East which he awoke from in the middle of a Flood attack. North was okay she had no problems.